


give me more

by Sarady



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarady/pseuds/Sarady
Summary: Haise and Juuzou have some quality time together.This is literally just porn. That's it.





	give me more

**Author's Note:**

> random title is random and stupid ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> oh look at that. i wrote a random one-shot. and its just porn. what a surprise lolol.  
> ok but seriously this is just really shameless smut and probably the filthiest thing ive written so far please dont judge me lmao. i wrote this pretty much just for fun and because i was bored. and because i was craving for some good ol haisuzu smut. which isnt anything new haha. (i just wish that there was someone else besides just me writing all this smut cc''::: )  
> anygays... im not gonna ramble more than that. it was about 2am as i finished this and im tired as hell lol.  
> so yeahh. enjoy i guess. ^^'

Haise circled his finger around Juuzou’s hole, making the smaller male squirm.

“You want me to put it in?” the half-ghoul asked teasingly, rubbing his finger against other’s hole.

“Hnnnh…” Juuzou breathed, twitching his back a little because of the pleasure.

“Yes… Please, just put it in…” he moaned almost impatiently.

“Sure thing”, Haise said, starting to slide his finger inside the other male. Juuzou let out a long, quiet moan as the finger was all the way in.

“Does it feel good?” Haise then asked, starting to move his finger around. Juuzou moaned again.

“Ahh..yes… It feels so good”, he said, digging his fingers into the sheets under him. “Put another one in… Please”.

“Mmh, fine”, Haise answered to Juuzou’s begging, and started to put in another finger. As it was almost in, he started to slide third finger in.

“Ah..!” Juuzou yelped in surprise.

“Oh, did I surprise you?” Haise asked with a smirk, continuing to move his fingers.

“A little, yeah... “ Juuzou mumbled. As the other started to move his fingers inside him, he relaxed a little, enjoying the feeling.

“Hnnh… Just..give me your cock already… You don't need to prepare me too much you know”, he then said with a deep sigh.

“Oh no, not yet. I want to play with you a little longer”, Haise smirked and moved his head down to between Juuzou’s legs.

“W-what are you doing..?” the stitched male asked, looking at his lover. Without saying anything, Haise gave a small kiss to Juuzou’s tip, until put the whole dick to his mouth, starting to suck it.

“A-aaahh!” Juuzou let out a loud moan, tossing his head back. The feeling of Haise fingering and blowing him at the same time… It was too much.

“S-stop it…” he moaned while breathing heavily.

“Why? It feels good, doesn’t it?” Haise said and continued sucking.

“Y-yes, it does… So good..too good…” Juuzou panted, starting to move his hips a little.

“Hnngh I..I can’t!” he groaned and moved his hips rapidly a few times, feeling a great wave of pleasure flowing over his body.

“Hmm? Did you just come?” Haise asked and rose up a little, stroking Juuzou’s now limp and tender dick on his hand a few times.

“S-shut up”, the smaller man mumbled and moved his other arm to cover his face. Haise let out a small laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” Juuzou snarled and moved his arm away, staring at the other male with a pout.

“Nothing”, Haise said with a small smile, and leaned over to Juuzou, kissing him gently on the lips.

Juuzou wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing him back gently too at first, until started to kiss him more roughly. Haise answered to the kiss and pushed his tongue inside the other male’s mouth, fighting for dominance.

Haise grabbed Juuzou’s hips, stroking them, then starting to move his hands all around other investigator’s small body. Haise started then to move his hips against Juuzou’s, frotting their dicks against each other.

“Oh, fuck…” he could hear Juuzou hissing quietly between the kisses.

He then yelped again, as Haise suddenly grabbed his ass. Haise squeezed and stroked those soft, round cheeks as he listened his lover’s moaning.

“Damn, I just love your ass so much”, Haise breathed quietly, giving small kisses around Juuzou’s neck and shoulders as he continued stroking his ass.

Juuzou was just such a moaning mess now, he couldn’t say almost anything.

“Ah..! H-Haise..please…” the stitched man groaned, feeling Haise cock rubbing against his, and his hands grabbing his ass. “Just fuck me already… Please… I need it…” he begged.

“Hmm, fine then. I’m actually starting to get pretty impatient too”, Haise then said, kissing Juuzou deeply.

He grabbed his own cock, moving it against Juuzou’s entrance. Then Haise started to slowly penetrate into Juuzou. Juuzou was impatient however, and pushed his ass against Haise’s crotch with force, taking him in faster.

“Ah, shit..!” Haise moaned as the other male did that. “Oi oi, take it easy, there’s no need to rush like that”, he hissed as he corrected his position a little.

“Oh just shut up and fuck me already!” Juuzou snarled impatiently.

“Fine, since you want it that badly”, Haise clicked his tongue and grabbed Juuzou by his hips, pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting fast back in with as much force as he could.

Juuzou gasped, his head on the side and eyes wide open, a huge feeling of pleasure running over his body.

Instantly after that, Haise started to make deep and strong thrusts.

“Ahh! Fuck..!” Juuzou moaned loudly. “Yes..! Yes! Just like that! Ah..! Fuck me, Haise! Fuck me harder..!” the smaller male panted, digging his fingernails in to Haise’s back.

He could feel Haise’s big cock thrusting in him with such a force, pulsing inside him, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Haise penetrated into Juuzou rapidly, going as deep as he could with every thrust. He knew exactly how Juuzou liked to get fucked. Haise knew that he wanted really to feel it, and that he wanted to feel it hard.

“Ah..! There! Right there..! Oh, damn..!” Juuzou moaned.

“Oh you really like that, don’t ya?” Haise leaned to kiss Juuzou, not slowing down his pace.

“Yes..! Oh, yes… Just fuck me more…” Juuzou breathed from between the kisses.

“You’re honestly such a filthy little slut…” Haise stated, biting other male’s earlobe.

“Well… I might be. But I’m your slut”, Juuzou admitted with a smirk, looking the half-ghoul straight to the eyes.

“That’s indeed what you are”, Haise said with a small grin and kissed Juuzou again.

He continued fucking Juuzou rapidly, enjoying those sweet moans that escaped from his lover’s lips. Juuzou was always really loud and vocal when they had sex, and Haise really loved that. Those sweet and filthy sounds just turned him on even more. Juuzou really wasn’t afraid of showing how much he wanted to be fucked.

“Ah, shit…” Haise hissed after a while, slowing down his pace a little. “I think I’m going to cum”.

“Oh, yes… Please cum… Cum in me, Haise..! I need you to fill me…” Juuzou moaned seductively, starting to move his hips to meet Haise’s pace.

“Oh I will give it to you all right”, Haise took a better hold on Juuzou’s hips, starting to make really deep, little bit faster thrusts.

One last thrust as he couldn’t hold it anymore, and let out a long moan as he came deep inside Juuzou. Juuzou moaned too as he came once again, his body trembling with pleasure as he let out his dry orgasm.

They just lied there for a while on top of each other, breathing heavily. They embraced each other, giving small kisses all around the other’s faces with small giggles and smiles.

“Hey, you’re kinda heavy you know”, Juuzou then said with a giggle, being the first one to break the silence.

“Oh, right, sorry”, Haise laughed and moved from top of Juuzou, pulling out as he did that. Juuzou felt how Haise’s cum leaked a little out of his hole.

“Ah, Haise came so much…” he said quietly as he carefully touched his ass, feeling the warm, sticky liquid inside him.

Haise just smiled and lied down next to his lover, giving him a small peck on the forehead. Juuzou turned his head, giving a small kiss on Haise’s lips with a smile.

“Hey, Haise~”, he then purred. “Wanna go for another round?” the stitched boy asked with a smirk. Haise raised his eyebrow in small surprise.

“Well of course. But only if you ride me this time”, he said and smirked too.

“Mmh, sounds good for me~”, Juuzou giggled and moved to sit on Haise’s lap and kissed him deeply, getting ready for the round two.


End file.
